Scared Too Easily
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: It's passed Ienzo's bedtime and unfortunately he cannot sleep. Aeleus decides to read him a ghost tale and ends up scaring him not only by reading it, but by spooking him with saying the classic "Boo". Later on in the Organization times, Zexion decides to replay that moment, only Lexaeus is the victim. For Lexaeus and Zexion day!


_**I had to cook this up since today is LexaeusxZexion day. And I think it's kinda too long…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Note: I do not own the story mentioned in this. If you want to read it, open the link on my profile.  
**_

* * *

The tall, antique grandfather clock struck eight with a melodious song and the young, curious blue eyes of a boy were absorbed in a fairy tale that was set in his lap. Slate colored bangs hung down in his face as he turned a page.

The fire place crackled in the dim lit area that had a few couches seated around the warm fire. The light of the fire and a small table lamp that was placed on an end table beside an arm chair illuminated the room.

"Ienzo," called a gentle tone of a man who sat in that arm chair with a thick book in his lap. "It is quite well passed your bed time." The boy didn't even seem to know that the man had even spoken and his eyes followed the words on the page. The man with blonde hair with a goatee named Ansem and known as Ansem the Wise cleared his throat loud enough to catch the boy's attention. Ienzo lifted up his head and blinked a few times. His eyes were dry due to not even blinking them, the book was too intriguing.

"It's time for you to sleep." He repeated in a thick British accent. Ienzo took the top corner of the page he was reading on and bent it into a triangle to mark his place. Normally children his age were playing with action figures, watching late night television and even playing with electronic devices. But not him, he found books to be a wonderful source of entertainment. Some like Braig thought it wasn't normal and set him in front of a cartoon show.

The boy closed the cover of the book and set it on an end table beside him and hopped off the couch even though it was so comfortable. He never really complained about anything unless someone was entering his personal space, like Braig and Even.

A smile formed on the older man's lips. "Goodnight, Ienzo." He said while watching the younger boy exit the room.

Ienzo stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Good night." He replied quietly. Ienzo was probably the most well mannered child his age, unlike Lea, a neighborhood boy who would complain about any task given to him saying that it was "icky." Those two got along but weren't really considered friends just yet.

The boy exited the large, warm and cozy room and was walking through a hallway that was lit by wall mounted lamps. His eyes weren't heavy with a need to be closed and his body wasn't fatigued. If anything, he was up for something to do. But as he was told he continued making his way to his room.

He secretly wished that there was some sort of elevator in this castle so he wouldn't have to walk up three large flights of stairs. He didn't live here his entire life even though the men who lived here treated him like he did. Ansem had welcomed him here with open arms due to the-

There was that sick feeling in his stomach again.

Sometimes he didn't actually believe his parents even passed away and wanted to believe he was born and raised here at the castle. The face of his mother faintly comes to mind along with his father now and then. He wished he got to know them more.

He made his way up a flight of stairs step by step slowly. Ienzo didn't really _want_ to go to bed, but he knew he _had_ to. He had disobeyed once and the punishment wasn't that harsh, just a long talk about what he had done wrong. And that talk was absolutely boring.

Finally after what it seemed like hours of climbing stairs, he made it to his bedroom. His room was fairly large. A double sized bed with a head board and bed posts was placed up against the wall along with two night stands beside it.

A large bow window with a wide, interior sill was on the right side of the room with a couple of pillows and books from when he had been reading last night. That place was comfy in the morning. It was like a hidden place for him to read with the warm sun's rays beaming on him.

He grabbed his night attire from his large dresser and changed into it and left the clothes he had been wearing on the floor. He'd clean those up in the morning.

His feet that were now in his blue footie pajamas made their way into the comfy bed that was too large for him. Someday he'd grow into it.

Ienzo grabbed his blanket and pulled it closer towards his face and shut his eyes. Who knows how long it would take him to fall asleep.

Suddenly, abrupt yet quiet poundings came from his door and he quickly sat up in bed.

Now who could that be?

He hopped off his bed and opened the squeaky door. The light from the hallway poured into his room and a large, broad figure stood in his doorway. He wasn't alarmed at this presence, he was excited.

"Hello Aeleus." Ienzo greeted with a smile and opened his door wider for this man to enter in.

The man by the name of Aeleus took a few steps in and flicked on the light switch. "So I heard you weren't tired." He remarked in a low tone with a slight smile. To others, the tall man would have frightened them with his strong features, but to Ienzo this giant was his close friend.

With a nod, Ienzo closed the door behind him and looked up into the blue eyes of the ginger haired man. "Yeah." He said quietly while taking a seat on his bed.

"Neither am I," Said Aeleus while taking a seat beside him. "So I thought perhaps we could read a story."

Reading. That was one of Ienzo's favorite things to do. What could be better than that?

The boy's large eyes lit up. "What kind?" He inquired excitedly while scanning the man for any signs of literature on him.

Aeleus reached into the pocket of his pajama pants. It was strange that they even had pockets. His hand pulled out a thin book and opened it in his lap.

"The scary kind." He replied. The eyes of the young boy scanned the entire page and Aeleus read off the chapter title. "Chapter One, Axe Murder Hollow." Ienzo raised his eyebrow, unsure if it was a good idea to read these kinds of stories before bed. But instead he grabbed the book out of his friends' hands and sat himself in Aeleus' lap.

A smile formed on his large friends lips and he read the first chapter. "Cloud and Aerith were driving through a wooded, empty section of the highway. The lightning flashed in the sky, the thunder roared and the sky darkened in the downpour. 'We'd better stop.' Said Aerith." He continued to read on about how their car got stuck in the thick mud and both ended up getting chopped up by a ghost who carried an axe.

Ienzo's heart was beating slightly fast but wouldn't admit that the ghost tale did frighten him a little bit.

With a mischievous smirk, Aeleus quickly tapped the younger boys back roughly and whispered "boo" as he did so. Ienzo jumped in place and the beat of his heart quickened.

"Aeleus, don't do that!" He exclaimed while pushing the older man's hand away and crossing his arms.

A stifled laugh came from the muscular ones mouth and he ruffled the boys' hair. "You are too easy to scare."

* * *

**x.X.x.X.x**

Zexion replayed that moment over in his head while he lay in bed. He "missed" those days, but they were Nobody's; they couldn't feel a thing. Or so they were told.

A smirk formed on his lips as he swung his feet over the edge of his twin sized bed. Those days were history. He was now a Nobody working for the Organization. BUT that didn't mean he couldn't replay those moments now. He never did give Aeleus, who was now Lexaeus revenge.

He hopped off his bed and summoned a dark corridor with the flick of his wrist. He knew where Lexaeus would be. Zexion stepped his way through the portal an exited in a hallway in front of a tall, white arch shaped door.

The Lab.

That is where he would be. Since today was a vacation day, Lexaeus would be cleaning up the lab for Vexen who would be out buying some supplies and such. His gloved hand grabbed the door handle and slowly pushed it open and peered through the crack of the door.

Perfect. The Silent Hero's back was turned.

The Cloaked Schemer pushed the door open a little more and slid inside. His smirk began to grow as he took slow strides towards the tall Nobody. When he was merely just a foot away he simply said, "Boo."

The ginger haired man jumped and dropped an object onto the counter top and in shattered into tiny pieces everywhere. He quickly turned around angrily, but once he saw the person or rather Nobody who had "scared" him, he calmed right down.

"Zexion, what's the meaning of this?" He inquired in annoyance.

The Cloaked Schemer crossed his arms. "Well aren't you too easy to scare." He replied imprudently while raising an eyebrow.

Lexaeus glared at the younger Nobody. Why did Zexion choose to act this way now? He had caused him to drop a glass tube that Vexen had used for his experiments. If he found out, he'd be scolded for sure. His blood boiled and his fists clenched. He wasn't in the mood for dealing with immature behavior, especially from Zexion.

He continued to glare in his blue eyes. He remembered those eyes. The innocent, sad eyes from when he was young.

He exhaled through his nose and loosened the grip on his fists. He couldn't stay mad at him, it was impossible. A slight smile grew on his lips and he extended his arm to ruffle the Nobody's hair.

Zexion backed away and pushed the large hand of Lexaeus away from his head. "It looks like you have a mess to clean up." He stated while gesturing a hand towards the mess.

"You mean 'we'." The Silent Hero corrected.

"No," Zexion said while shaking his head. "I specifically said you. I didn't come down here to clean." He explained while turning on his heel to exit.

With a sigh, Lexaeus grabbed a broom and dust pan from a nearby closet and bent down to sweep up the mess. A hand gripped the top of the broom and prevented Lexaeus from sweeping. He jerked his head up and saw his slate haired friend looking down at him blankly.

"You didn't think I'd actually leave you here do to this by yourself, did you?" Zexion inquired.

The two swept up the mess on the white tiled floor and dumped the pieces into the trash bin.

Suddenly, a ray of light came pouring into the room while the two were searching the floors for any remnants.

"What are you two doing?" Inquired a male voice that only belonged to Vexen.

The two jumped in "fear" and knocked heads with each other. Both whipped around quickly to see the man with long blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Well aren't you two easily scared. What happened?"

Hopefully he wouldn't know.

* * *

_**End! did you like it or hate it? :D**_


End file.
